


Yandere Greek Mythology

by Jorogumo



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Poseidon - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorogumo/pseuds/Jorogumo
Summary: I'm going to do a bit of a series with yandere Greek God. Any request or feedback you have would be very appreciated. I'll update the tags as necessary. Enjoy!





	Yandere Greek Mythology

Context: Reader loves to swim and taunted The God of the sea so he punished her by forcing her to swim in Hades. However Hades begins to fall in love with swimmer. Yes it's weird.

Swimming in a lake of souls has not your ideal job, but pissing of Poseidon was not a good idea. 

Wincing, you quickly dodged another soul trying to drag you under again.

How much longer could you swim before your arms gave up? How much longer till a soul forces you under forever? And perhaps the most important question, how long would Hades allow you to swim in his rivers?

Hades watched transfixed as the mortal continued their desperate swim for survival. Their clothes had been ripped apart long ago and every single time they surged up trying to escape Hades had to stifle a gasp. They were so beautiful, so determined to live, how could his brother curse them so? 

Hades closed his eyes from the delicious mortal and tried to focus on the crime they committed. 

"Brother! This woman dared to insult my name! She dared question why I was made Lord of seas! Let me cast her down here to swim in your lakes. Let me show her how powerful is God's truly are." 

Mortal insults weren't completely rare, but shocking nonetheless. Of course he agreed, but how he was conflicted now. Hades desperately wanted to have the ferryman pull her out the river and bring her to him, so he might dress her in jems and keep her all eternity. 

Unable to resist the temptation any longer he opened his eyes to see her struggling with another spirit. If she died then maybe....

No, no if she died he doubted she'd be eager to cast a glance at him. Mortals and his fellow God's feared him, not even the Lascivious Aphrodite would visit him and rarely did Hermes come to give letters. It was truly lonely. Perhaps he could coax her stay here. 

Once again you fruitlessly clung to the harsh edge of river. Trying to climb up on to the land had proved impossible so you simply tried to rest. If only you could sleep then maybe... Another spirit grabbed your leg forcing your grip to loosen, until a sharp snap rung out of the caverns causing the spirit to swim away. 

Panting harsh you, slowly you raised your head to see a man dressed in the finest robes decorated in jewels approach you.

Looking higher revealed ebony locks with a golden crown keeping them in places, his eyes sharp like diamonds. He stood tall and your eyes watered just knowing this was Hades coming to end your torment with death. 

Hades carefully nealt close to you, his eyes regarding you coldly, unpitying. You almost began to beg, if it wasn't for the soreness of your throat. Slowing you watched his hand appear from his back holding an odd looking fruit. You watched as he broke it in half before offering the red delicious seeds to you.


End file.
